Stand up for PHILIPPINES!
by Winter Midnights
Summary: A very cute but tough country came to the (chaotic) world conference. *sigh* I hope she will be alright...I mean she's surrounded with idiots, creeps, perverts, and many other kinds of people...
1. Chapter 1

Maria Corazon Cruz de la Espadanya or commonly known as Philippines was walking…well more like running towards the meeting room. Why? Because she's late and it's also her first day.

_'Buwiset naman oh!** It's my very first day and I'm late!'_

She thought. She saw the double white doors of the conference room. She can hear the loud shout of 'I'M THE HERO!' and many many loud voices mixing with each other. She sighed and knocked loudly before poking her head in between the now open double white doors.

"uh…..is this the….world meeting? I-I-I-I hope I'm not lost"

The riot stopped and everybody turned and looked at her. She's a bit small but not that small, she has black hair that flows freely behind her, big brown eyes and lastly tanned skin. Spain recognized her immediately and stood up to hug her.

" mi hija! It's so nice to see you again!"

Huggles.

"a-ah yes it's so nice to see you too papa!"

Huggles.

There was a moment of silence then there was a loud shout of 'WHAAAAAAAT?!' from the other countries.

"Hey babe!"

Here comes the hero *sigh* more like the annoying bastard.(Phil: *gasp* dont be like that Tag-araw**!he's kind-) kind my ass. Tch. he broke his promise back then brah and I hate him because of that!(Phil: *sigh* tag-araw...)

"huh?"

One minute of total silence passed until…

"AH! America! Hi!"

Yeah...temporary memory loss I have that too...hey? what account is this anyway?(Phil: Tag araw it's your Tomato Goddess account...) oh! anyways America responded...

"Yo-"

But England hit him square on the head.

"You git! that's not the proper way to greet a lady! where are your manners!"

Philippines sweat dropped at this '*sigh*_...America is still as loud as ever...'_

"hey America where's Canada?"

The american gave a questioning look to Philippines *sigh* really? he cant even remember hi OWN brother?(Phil: c-c-calm down Tag-araw!) I cant take it anymore Maria!

"who?"

Asked America..

"Canada! your brother!"

chill Maria it's not like everyone remembers him...

"huh?"

AMERICAAAA! stupid MO- **the entry was cut due to extreme-(Ryohei: huh? did anyone said EXTREME?)((no. no. no one said it so go away it's not your time to appear yet...)) curses.**

"CANADA!"

said the frustrated Philippines

"who's that?"

seriously? it's AMERICA'S BROTHER! stupid american =_=

"ano ba si Canada! tanga ka ba o nag ta-tanga tangahan lang?"**

Oh well America didnt hear Maria but the other countries did. Why? well he's eating his burger.*sigh* seriously? Maria it's allowed to eat inside the conference room! why cant I eat my food?(because you might make the room dirty) WHAT?! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

England told Philippines to introduce herself in front of all the countries.

"i-i-is this on?*tap tap tap* oh *ehem ehem* uh...hi(?) I'm Maria Corazon Cruz de la Espadanya...a-and I represent Philippines. You can call me Maria or Mari... sorry if I'm late..."

She sat beside Spain and Romano and they were there until noon.

"*rubbish talks* and now it's noon...Ok lunch time everyone."

Everybody got up and left to eat lunch. Philippines was last to stand up and she went on her own way. She headed for the back gardens and she slept there. Little did she know a country is stalking her.

* * *

Buwiset naman oh - this is very annoying

Tag-Araw - Summer

ano ba si Canada! tanga ka ba o nag ta-tanga tangahan lang? - Canada! are you stupid or are you just pretending to be stupid?

* * *

Author's CORNER!

y'know...Philippines I think the stalker is America...(Phil: huh? really?)yup. I mean he calls you 'BABE' brah.(Phil: but it's wrong to judge others) .CARE. =_=


	2. Chapter 2

Philippines woke up due to the voices that are calling her.

"*yawn* huh? oh papa! why are you here?"

Philippines rubbed her eyes and looked at Spain. He almost got a nosebleed cuz she's just so cute!

"there are three kids looking for you mi hija"

Spain managed to say while wiping his bleeding nose.

"eh?"

Philippines checked her phone and there are 100 missed calls from Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao**.

"they are my siblings!"

Philippines bolted up and ran inside ans surely there are three kids there looking for her. When they saw her they ran towards and shouted...

"ATE**!"

they bear hugged Philippines and she ruffled their hairs.

"hey how did you guys know that I'm here? sinundan ninyo ako no**?"

"*gasp* NO we didnt! well...that was Vivi's idea..."

Luzon confessed to her big sister. Visayas gasped and said...

"HEY! I thought you're not going to tell ate**!"

Visayas was fuming at Luzon while she's hiding behind Mindanao.

"Victorina. Stop gripping my shirt.."

Mindanao slightly complained to Visayas.

"I'm sorry kuya**"

and she let Mindanao's shirt. Philippines cleared her throat and said...

"er...everyone these kids are my siblings...they represent my three major islands. Hey now introduce yourselves."

Mindanao huffed and said..

"why would I introduce myself to these potential colonizers? THEY MIGHT USE OUR NAMES AS INFORMATION!"

Luzon and Visayas sweat dropped at his antics while Philippines just smiled and said:

"if ever they try to colonize us again I swear that their heads would be on a bamboo stick and I'll treat it as a trophy...well if ever they tried to colonize us... but I assure you Mindanao these people...well...countries here are kind! you can make good friends here!"

Mindanao huffed again and said:

"Fine. Just for you Ate**."

Luzon started.

"Hi! I'm Luciana Corazon de la Espadanya and I represent Luzon. I'm the second oldest... Hey! Vivi your turn!"

Visayas fidgeted and started.

"H-H-H-H-Hi I'm VIctorina Corazon de la Espadanya and I'm the youngest of us three...M-M-M-Mindanao!"

She hid behind Luzon who was smiling at Mindanao who sighed and started.

"my name is Usman Sadik Abdul Jabbar. Hurt one one my siblings and I'll rip your heart out."

he clearly stated EVERYTHING that he wanted to say huh? he walked back to his siblings and held onto Philippines' skirt. As the meeting ended, Philippines walked with her three siblings in the long halls of the building that they are in. The three went home.

Meanwhile at the conference room...

"hey Kumari Philippines remembered me!"

Beamed Canada.

"Who are you?"

Asked Koumajiro

"I'm Canada...your owner"

Answered by the sulking Canadian.

Meanwhile at Philippines' household...

"I DONT WANT TO!"

shouted Visayas.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO! WE HAVE TO! NOT GIVE IT TO ME!"

shouted Luzon. Wanna know what are they doing? they're sewing Visayas' stuff animal...more like stuffed fairy.. Visayas thought that Fairy will be hurt because needles are needed to sew her left arm back. Luzon is willing to sew it for Vivi but...

"I DONT WANT FAIRY TO GET HURT! SHE MIGHT GET MAD AT ME!"

Oh no Visayas is at the verge of crying while Luzon is now getting annoyed.

"GIVE ME THAAAAT!"

Luzon snatched the doll and ran towards her 'safety corner' and locked the door. Visayas was banging at Luzon's door...crying. Mindanao heard it and he got annoyed because he was praying. He walked out of his room with his evil aura and Visayas felt it.

"Why in earth are you shouting? .PRAYING."

Visayas cried and told Mindanao that Luzon was poking her fairy with needles to attached her arm back.

"THAT was your problem?"

Mindanao slowly advanced to Visayas and he looks like the devil. Visayas cried out of terror and ran towards her room and cried there inside.

* * *

Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao: they are the three major islands of the Philippines.

Ate: it's pronounced as Ah teh. It's big sister in English.

sinundan ninyo ako no?: you followed me didn't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Corner!

Someone asked this particular question. Maria, care to say it?

((Phil: sure! someone asked why am I named 'Maria Corazon Cruz de la Espadanya))

Well the answer to your question is...*drum roll* cuz Maria Clara Dela Cruz is too mainstream. That's all thank you.

* * *

While the three major islands are having a fit upstairs Maria was preparing for their dinner when someone knocked on the front door. Maria went to get it and when she opened it Spain and Romano was there along with Italy.

'Hi papa! Hi Italia and Romano! good thing you made it before dinner! come in come in! let's eat Sinigang*, leche flan*, and drink tuba* later!' Maria rambled on. She loves feeding her visitors until they are full and she will make them extremely comfortable at her humble home.

'Vee! of-a course! can I-a play with Vivi?' Italy asked the happy Maria. Of course Maria agreed. Spain was rambling about his pretty daughter on how cute she is while Romano was just fuming silently because he was supposed to watch some movies.


End file.
